Processes executed in a computer system may include schedulers that schedule tasks of processes for execution in the computer system. A scheduler may access operating system (OS) execution contexts (e.g., threads, fibers, or child processes) in order to execute tasks on processing resources allocated to the scheduler.
A process may create any number of schedulers where each scheduler operates with any number of execution contexts. As the number of schedulers increases, the overall number of execution contexts used by the schedulers may become difficult to manage. In addition, an excess number of overall execution contexts may have an undesirable impact on the execution of the process by the computer system.